Instant Messaging (IM) is a form of communication over the Internet that offers quick transmission of messages from sender to receiver. It may address point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers. More advanced instant messaging allows enhanced modes of communication, such as live voice or video calling, video chat and inclusion of hyperlink to media.
WeChat is a new and powerful IM tool. WeChat supports sending voice, video, photo and text messages. With the WeChat, the user may also do group chats, or find new friends nearby to talk to. WeChat works on devices, on which intelligent Operating Systems (OS)s are installed, such as iOS, Android, Windows Phone, Symbian and Blackberry devices. The devices, on which the intelligent OSs are installed, are called intelligent devices. The intelligent device, on which the IM software is installed, is called an IM client device. After the WeChat is installed on the IM client device, the user may log on the WeChat, open a session interface, and chat with a friend. At present, information sending options in the information sending mode are displayed on the session interface. After clicking on the information sending options, the user may send voice, video, photo and text messages to his/her friends via an IM server.
At present, all the interactions are performed between the IM client device and the IM server. Along with the increasingly personalized requirements of the user, due to the limitation of the development ability of the service provider, the functions provided by the IM server cannot satisfy the requirements of the user.